


Faithfully (Rockstar Bucky AU)

by avengerofyourheart



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating mention, F/M, Faithfully, Journey, Nudity mentioned, rockstar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerofyourheart/pseuds/avengerofyourheart
Summary: Being on the road with your rockstar husband had its challenges. What if you found out he was unfaithful? (Avengers AU)Inspired by the song "Faithfully" by Journey





	Faithfully (Rockstar Bucky AU)

Brushing your fingertip over perfect round cheeks while marveling at gorgeous long lashes and her tiny pout, you fell in love all over again. This little person had your heart. Well. A good portion of it. Speaking of your heart...

You heard rustling in the next "room" followed by the partition sliding aside. Bucky stumbled out of the bedroom, rubbing a hand over his face. His chin-length hair stuck out in ten different directions and he was clad in only a pair of boxers.

"Morning, handsome," you greeted him with an amused smile.

He let out a groan, "What time is it?"

"Almost noon."

"And...where are we?"

You chuckled, "Somewhere in the midwest, I think. St. Louis, maybe?"

Slumping in a chair across from you, he exhaled loudly. "I'm sorry. I know I was gonna take her this morning but we had some press to do after the show and then drinks with some writer for a magazine. I guess I passed out pretty hard."

You shrugged, "It's okay. She's been a perfect angel and even let me shower this morning."

He grinned at the bundle of joy in your arms, leaning forward to brush a knuckle over her delicate skin. "That's my girl, huh, princess? Are you daddy's little girl?"

Your daughter cooed, grasping her father's finger in a tiny fist. There was no denying it. She had you both wrapped around her perfect finger.

Bucky pressed a kiss to your lips and muttered a 'good morning' to you before gathering the little one in his muscular arms. She always looked extra tiny next to him. You stretched and took in the sight of your husband babbling in baby talk to your little Ava. Everyone else thought he was a hardcore tough guy, but you knew he was really just a big ol' softie. All the rest was for show.

"So how many did you see last night?" you quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Hm?" he replied, feigning ignorance.

You gave in The Look. He knew what you meant.

"I, uh...the lights were bright and from the stage, I couldn't...there weren't any..." he huffed out a sigh in surrender. "Three."

You scoffed, "You saw three breasts last night?"

"Three...pairs," he clarified bashfully. "But trust me, they've got nothing on you, babe."

You shook your head in disbelief, but had to smile. You knew what to expect at this point, having been married to your rock star husband for two years and dated for six before that. You and Bucky went to high school together and started dating when his band was still in their garage phase. Girls often tried to gain his attention during shows by flashing him. A ridiculous notion which he always brushed off, but it still bothered you a little.

"Oh, I know," you agreed with him, glancing down at your prominent chest. Making the decision to nurse your child meant having your bra size increase threefold. It was ridiculous and painful at times, but you enjoyed having that connection with her. "Speaking of breasts..."

You unbuttoned your shirt and unhooked your nursing bra, motioning for Bucky to bring your daughter forward. Finding a comfortable position, she latched on and you used an app on your phone to note which side you were feeding her on and how long. Bucky kept his gaze on your exposed chest, clearing his throat.

"Down boy," you teased him with a grin. "Not yet. Why don't you have a shower? Maybe if this little one will sleep after I'm done, we could have some alone time..."

Bucky perked up at that, leaning down to capture your lips first and then press them to his child's head, "Did you hear that Ava? Daddy might get some action! If you sleep for an hour, I'll buy you a pony."

You laughed, swatting his arm, then watched him retreat to shower. Currently, you were sitting on the tour bus that you, Bucky, and Ava had to yourselves. It was pretty spacious for an RV and had all the bells and whistles, but living on the road still had its challenges. Constantly on the move and in a different city, you struggled to see something on wheels as home but whenever you weighed the pros and cons, being with Bucky always won out.

You had stayed home for a few weeks after giving birth and Bucky was with you as much as possible but eventually he had to go back on the road. A few weeks apart, you both decided you couldn't stand it anymore. Bucky bought the biggest, nicest RV he could find and begged you to bring Ava on tour with you. He was a busy man, though. His band, Howling Buchanan, exploded onto the music scene last year and their album went platinum. Around that same time, you found out you were pregnant adding to a whirlwind year of excitement and change.

Having a child was one of the best things you've ever done, but it did trigger some changes in your relationship with Bucky. Obviously your time and energy was mostly focused on the baby and there was a waiting time before you could become intimate again. There were other things you both did to keep the fire burning until then, though. Luckily Ava just turned 6 weeks and the doctor gave the okay for sex. You were a bit nervous, considering the changes your body had gone through, but you felt ready. Bucky obviously was, too.

Setting down Ava on her bed in the RV's living room area, she thankfully stayed asleep. You pushed aside the partition and stepped into the bedroom to see Bucky wearing only a towel while combing through his damp hair. A familiar warmth spread in your belly, the feeling kept dormant for too long now awakening. You crept up behind him, wrapping your arms around his bare waist and caressing the taut muscles of his six pack abs. He turned around to face you, capturing your lips with his in a passionate embrace.

His nimble fingers rid you of your button down blouse and unattractive but supportive nursing bra. He marveled at the sight of you, "You are gorgeous. I love you, Y/N."

"I love you, too, Bucky," you spoke breathlessly, ridding him of his towel. He undressed you completely and lowered you to the bed. Bucky paid special attention to every inch of you with is mouth and fingers, being extra gentle with your sizable but sore bosoms. He tried to take his time, but you were both impatient after so long without, soon finding a rhythm in each other and simultaneously reaching your highs before crashing down together.

Bucky pressed a tender kiss to your lips, brushing a sweaty lock of hair off your forehead. He pulled you into his side, grazing his fingertips over your bare skin. Barely catching your breath, you heard the tiny wails of your daughter thought the thin walls. You groaned, reaching for clothing when Bucky stopped you with a kiss.

"I'll get her. You rest," he said, climbing out of bed and slipping on shorts.

Squinting as he opened and then closed the partition door, you lay in the dark for a while. Looking back on this first time again with Bucky, you knew it somehow felt...different. Not bad by any means, but not quite as before. You kind of expected that, but a flicker of doubt settled in your mind. Trying to brush it off, you told yourself it would take time, then letting sleep claim you.

______

"Doll," you heard a far away voice. "Doll, I'm sorry, but I have to leave for rehearsal. Ava needs you."

You sat up in bed, seeing through bleary eyes that Bucky held your daughter in his arms, now dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. You stood and stretched, pulling on clothes and then taking the baby from him.

"Break a leg, handsome. I'll see you before your show," you assured him.

"Okay. I love you."

He kissed you and then Ava before leaving, leather jacket in hand.

______

Bucky stepped off the stage and walked through the maze of hallways under the venue before finding his dressing room. Other than the bus, it was nice to have a place to go to just for a little while. He wasn't a rockstar with a list of crazy demands like some, but he did insist on having a couch in his dressing room. Since Ava was born, neither of you had gotten a full night's sleep, which was to be expected, but he did try to sneak in a nap before shows. The rehearsal and sound check had gone well, so he felt good about the show tonight.

Kicking the door shut, he stripped off his leather jacket and boots before collapsing on the couch.

He woke to a woman's voice. "Hey, baby," he heard her coo. Small hands brushed across his chest and down toward his belt, starting to unbuckle it.

"Y/N?" he mumbled, then opening his eyes in shock.

Before him, a strange woman knelt by the couch he lie on, half naked. He pushed her hands away and climbed over the side of the couch to get away.

"How did you get in here?" he asked in panic, throwing a blanket to the scantily clad woman.

"A friend. I'm a huge fan, Bucky. I've wanted you for so long..." she continued to advance as he backed away.

"Yeah, well, I'm happily married and not at all interested, so get out," he spoke sternly, gathering her pile of clothes and shoving them at her chest.

She pouted at that, "But...but all your songs, you talk about the women you've been with and..."

"No," he stopped her. "One woman. All my songs are about one woman: my wife. Now get out of here before I press charges," he yanked the door open and pushed her out in her state of undress, nearly colliding with you just outside the door.

"Y/N..." Bucky froze, a look of surprised upon his handsome face.

Your eyes were wide in shock and hurt, seeing a half naked woman leave his dressing room in a hurry. His belt was unbuckled and clothes looked rumpled.

"I knew things felt different this morning. I should have known..." Tears flooding your eyes, you whirled around and ran down the hallway, dodging people.

"Y/N, stop! It wasn't...she just..." Bucky finally reacted and tried to follow but was stopped by his manager, Tony, with a hand on his chest.

"Whoa, there, sparky, where do you think you're going? You've got a show in 5 minutes."

He threw the man's hand off, "Screw the show, I have to get to Y/N."

"Screw the...listen, Buckaroo, we've got a full house out there. The opening act was terrible and they came to see you, can't you hear the chanting? If we lose the crowd, then it'll get ugly. I need you to stay and do your job. Can you do that?"

Huffing in frustration, Bucky ran fingers through his hair. He had to pray that you would be waiting on the bus afterwards so he could explain. "Fine. But I need to speak with the band first."

"Done."

"Clint!" Bucky yelled at a sandy-haired man across the hall. "You're supposed to be in charge of security, what the hell happened? How did she get in here?"

Clint shook his head, "I don't know, man. My guys have a strict list. It must have been someone inside who let her in."

"You find out who it is and I want their ass fired," Bucky roared.

_________

Scrambling onto the bus in a crying haze, you ran into Wanda, the part-time nanny you and Bucky had hired so you could be there for his shows and not subject an infant to rock music. Wanda stayed with Ava for a few hours and kept you updated on how she was through text, letting you know when she needed a feeding.

Attempting to calm yourself, you took a few deep breaths. "Is Ava asleep?"

"Y/N, are you okay? The baby's fine, sleeping like an angel."

"Good. Can you call me a cab?"

"Sure. Why? Where are you going?" the woman questioned, eyeing your frazzled state.

"The airport."

Luckily, most of your bags were already packed since you were supposed to have the privilege of staying in a hotel in the next city. Three shows in a row meant clean sheets and a huge bathtub, both things you had been looking forward to. You threw the rest of your things in two bags and packed Ava's diaper bag before stepping off the bus and into a cab.

Four hours later, you sat at the gate waiting to board your flight home. You needed family support right now. Ava was sleeping after your last feeding and you had way too much time to think. How could this happen? Was this the first or the 50th girl? You felt so stupid. He was tempted all the time and you always felt pride that he stayed faithful to you even after all these years. Or so you thought. You'd been ignoring your phone since you left, unwilling to hear his excuses. Being an eye witness was enough for you.

You must have dozed off for a minute because you awoke to a buzz in your pocket. Rolling your eyes, you glanced at the screen to see a text from Natasha, one of the background singers.

You need to see this, with a YouTube link attached.

Careful not to wake Ava, you slipped in one earbud and pressed play. You could tell it was the venue you had just left and Bucky came into focus. Must be near the end of the show because he always lost his shirt midway through, his sweaty, sculpted chest on display along with the full sleeve of tattoos on his left arm. You stifled a sob, but kept watching.

"Thanks for being a great crowd. I'm gonna do something a little different tonight. We don't do a lot of covers, but this one's important to me. This is for the loves of my life, Y/N and Ava. I'm still yours," he spoke into the microphone, still catching his breath from the last song.

A spotlight shone on Steve, Bucky's lead guitarist and best friend, but this time he had a keyboard in front of him. You didn't even know he could play. There wasn't much call for piano playing in a rock band. The tune started slow as the crowd quieted, your heart racing. Bucky stood front and center as he began to sing.

_"Highway run_  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind.  
Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love on the wire 

_They say that the road_  
ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And lovin' a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Oh, girl, you stand by meI'm forever yours  
Faithfully" 

A smile broke through your sobs, hearing those words tumble from your husband's mouth. This tender side of Bucky was the man you knew and the fact that he was showing that to the world, your heart melted. Whatever happened tonight, you knew you had to at least hear him out. Ava began to fuss then. As you pulled her into your lap, you placed the other earbud near her tiny ear and she quieted. Bucky's voice had become her lullaby from birth.

_"Through space and time_  
Always another show  
Wondering where I am  
Lost without you 

_And being apart ain't easy on this love affair_  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you  
Oh, girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully" 

As the song finished, you set your phone aside and snuggled your little girl. Debating whether to get on the plane or not, you then heard a voice.

"Nothing happened."

Looking up, you saw Bucky wearing sweats and a hoodie with his hair under a baseball cap. This was his incognito look to hide from fans.

In shock, you uttered, "How did you..."

"I left as soon as I could. Didn't even do an encore. Tony's pissed..." he chuckled thickly. "I saw your stuff gone and called Wanda. She told me where you'd gone and I figured you'd head home so I bought a ticket."

Bucky knelt down before you, gathering your free hand in his.

"Y/N, listen to me, please. That girl snuck into my dressing room and I threw her out. I swear to you that nothing happened. I am completely yours. I've always been faithful. Please believe me," he pleaded with you, his eyes filled with tears threatening to spill.

With a teary smile, you nodded, "I do. I believe you. I shouldn't have run, I'm sorry. I love you so much."

He grasped your face in his hands and kissed you, wet smiles on both of your faces.

"I love you with all my heart, Y/N. You and Ava...you're my whole world. I will never jeopardize that. If you want to go home, then let's go home. Maybe I could shift show dates around...."

You interrupted him, "No. As long as I'm with you, I am home." Pressing your hand against his face, he smiled with shining eyes.

"You're my home, too. Let's get out of here," he stood, gathering all 3 bags and the empty car seat in his arms. You carried Ava, who slept once again.

It wasn't an easy life, but it was worth it. This transient life wouldn't be forever. Bucky had a few more months of touring, then you'd have some normalcy at home. You'd just take things one step and one change at time. The song he sang was true, you'd always stand by him. And he stood by you. Faithfully.


End file.
